Patience
by MelloMusic
Summary: What if Sakura was left to fight Sasori on her own and in the end turns him human! Sasori wants the answer, Sakura refuses to tell him. What happens then? AkatsukixSakura RxR
1. Alone for battle

I know what you're thinking OK. Another fanfic Mello -_- or you're thinking YAY another fanfic from Mello. Any of those are fine for me. This is an Akatsuki x Sakura of course, one of my favorites. You're probably not angry with me if you liked Connected actually. Oh whatever, enjoy I ramble too much! ~ MelloMusic

**Bold: Inner, Zetsu's black half, whatever else I use it for.**

_Italics: Thoughts, and whatever else I use it for._

Underlined: Dunno. I don't use it in the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! This is a FANfiction. If I did own Naruto it would be a really bad drawing... And probably end up like this. **

* * *

**Patience**

**Alone for battle**

Sakura clenched her fists releasing a burst of chakra as she hit an incoming puppet. Chiyo baa-sama huffed and weakly pulled two of her remaining puppets towards her. She had let Sakura fight alone because she insisted she could dodge the attacks. So far, Sakura was doing quite well.

"Chiyo baa-sama", Sakura mumbled not taking her eyes off the emotionless red headed puppet. "Leave and let me finish this. You're almost out of chakra." Chiyo shook her head, "not if I'm still-". Sakura glared at her and spoke the three words demandingly.

"Go. Save. Gaara"

Sakura's voice shook slightly as she spoke those three words. Chiyo finally agreed after helping Sakura take out a few more puppets. Then she turned and quickly sped out of the cave in the direction Naruto, and Kakashi went after the blonde Akatsuki. She didn't want to go but she could see the pain in Sakura's eyes. She was fretting over Sunagakure's Kazekage, and; even if unspoken Naruto.

Sasori laughed covering his mouth with his hand.

"You really think you can defeat me?" He stopped laughing. "I've still got an army of puppets behind me. You've got a fist and a bit of chakra left." He pulled out a sword and smirked.

Sakura was caught of guard when she was stabbed through the stomach with sword. Her eyes widened and a trickle of blood dribbled out of her mouth. He was standing over on the other side of the cave one moment, in front of her.

"See. I win, and I didn't even have to try that hard", he sneered. "This poison will quickly kill you and I can just go on." She shuddered at his acid words and reached for the antidote with her shaking hand. Then jabbed the needle into her other arm, then, dropping the needle started to heal her stomach.

_This girl, _Sasori growled inside his head. _She's healing the wound with the sword still in her. _Before he could counter attack her clenched fist connected with his chakra core.

Sasori was shocked and fell with her to the side. He never thought of getting hit in the chakra core. Soon after they had fallen Sakura had removed the sword and rolled onto her back trying to get up but collapsed back with a gasp.

Her eyes slowly slid closed and Sasori sighed. He couldn't move for some reason. It was like he was paralyzed from the punch. Great, just what he needed a paralysis jutsu. He rolled his eyes, now he just had to wait for someone to arrive.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Zetsu arrived with the new guy Tobi hopping behind him. Sasori had closed his eyes and when he heard Zetsu and Tobi he opened them.

"Looks like Sasori was defeated", the white half of Zetsu said and then the black side spoke. **"He was too weak." **Sasori blinked a couple of times as Tobi jumped over and tried to take Sasori's ring off his finger.

"Hey", he groaned. "I'm still alive bakas." Tobi jumped in surprise as the red head talked. Sasori tried to move his arms and he moved successfully, so he pushed himself off the ground and stood up.

"Tobi thinks Sasori-sempai looks different", Tobi shouted with his too loud of a voice making Sasori roll his eyes. "Tobi thinks sempai looks human!" Sasori froze and reached out a hand looking at the fingers. There were no wooden joints and it seemed like skin instead.

"What the-", he blinked a couple of times. "What in the world did she do?" He looked down at the Sakura girl and slightly narrowed his eyes. He was mad on how she just changed him back into a human. He was almost a puppet and just a few more years of research he could have gotten there.

"Should we leave her", Zetsu's white side asked while the black added, **"or I could finish her off." **Sasori looked up at Zetsu and picked the girl up, carrying her on his shoulder. He stumbled a bit as he tried to step forward now realizing he needed to be more careful as a human is.

Of course it had been a while since he had been actually human so his balance was a bit off, yet he continued to carry her. He was going to keep the girl around and find out how she transformed him. When he found out the secret he would simply kill the girl.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After they went to collect his idiotic partner they headed back to the new base. Deidara had to find Kakuzu and get his arms fixed. So Sasori could wait for the girl to wake up. He doubted it would be any time soon but you never knew how fast another person healed.

So now Sasori had to wait. Then he would interrogate and kill the girl. But Sasori hated to wait, so he had to heal this girl on his own.

Oh how he hated this situation.

* * *

So there you have it! Mello is a complete nutjob. Why would Chiyo leave? I say why not?! Haha, anyway here was my shot at going with the series. Sasori needs to find out how she transformed him and afterwards he plans on killing her.

**Me:** Well at least I put my idea down just in time.

**Sakura: **Mhm, and left me with the puppet master.

**Sasori: **Is something wrong with me?

**Sakura: **Yes you're too full of yourself.

**Sasori: **Don't make me-

**Me: **-Knocks Sasori out- **Review please! **-Throws Sasori in closet once more and walks off-


	2. I want an answer

OK so this might seem a bit confusing. But don't worry I won't switch POV anymore. Haha, well I hope you enjoy. ~ MelloMusic

**Bold, **_Italics**,**_ Underlined : You know the drill and what everything means!

* * *

Patience

I want an answer

(SASORI'S POV)

Sasori sighed as he rolled his shoulder in attempt to get the aching to go away. He had been carrying the pink haired Kunoichi for a few days now and she had yet to awaken. Deidara didn't make it better either, yapping about how being a human is better anyway and that puppets weren't art in the first place.

Being a human also meant he had a lot more emotions than he did when he was a puppet. When Deidara annoyed him he would get angry and start yelling and screaming, leaving the poor blonde standing there shocked. Or if he got hurt he would actually be in pain.

Being human was horrible for Sasori so far. When he was a child and a human he was fine. But being a puppet for years and suddenly becoming human made for a horrible situation.

He looked over at Sakura and narrowed his eyes as if glaring at the girl would make her wake up or heal faster. Even though the damage on the outside had been healed it didn't mean the damage inside did. Yet Sasori hated to wait and this girl was testing his patience. He looked back at his blonde partner and gestured to her.

"You carry her", he ordered standing up. "If she so much as moves on her own alert me." Deidara nodded quickly and got up carrying the girl in his arms.

They had met up with the other Akatsuki and Leader-samma had agreed that Sasori and Deidara could keep Sakura alive. But they couldn't let her free unless her memory was gone. Sasori could agree with that, he only needed his answers from her anyway.

**(SAKURA'S POV – Dream/Flashback)**

Sakura blinked open her eyes to see she was tying her hair band into her hair in her regular fashion. She viewed herself in the mirror; she was wearing her pink dress with the Haruno symbol down in the corner.

Sakura froze when she realized she didn't look anything like the Chunnin she was now. She looked around for a headband or her new outfit but there were no signs of it.

That's when she remembered the fight with Sasori and how she had passed out. So she was dreaming. Today was the day she became a Gennin and got to meet Kakashi-Sensei. Sakura didn't feel like reliving this day, but it was a dream and she could basically "redo everything that happened".

Her mom called her and she ran downstairs sating goodbye. First thing she had to do, find a different way to the academy, Ino-pig would be waiting to bother her and she didn't feel like going through _that._

When she got to school she avoided Sasuke and of course got glomped by the, oh so hyperactive Naruto. When they all sat down to get into squads Ino sat behind her and leaned over the seat.

"Hey Forehead", she sneered. "I know I'm going to be with Sasuke so don't get your hopes up." Sakura laughed inwardly. She would have some fun with this. Of course it wasn't the real Ino, because her and the one now were actually good friends, but it was still fun.

"Oh course Ino-pig", she said. "Because true love always prevails. I'm absolutely SURE you will be on Sasuke's team." Ino looked at her with a shocked expression and leaned back in her seat. She looked confused and continued to wait for Iruka to make the teams.

"Team Seven", he shouted. "Will be-" He was cut off when Sakura cleared her throat. She was leaning back in her seat looking down at her sensei.

"Will be Naruto, Sasuke, and I right?" She questioned. Iruka raised an eyebrow yet nodded and went on with the other teams. Ino looked at her and growled.

"I thought you said-" Sakura laughed and turned around.

"I say a lot of things."

She closed her eyes and smiled "sweetly".

**(SASORI'S POV)**

Sasori watched as Deidara finished off a group of Jounin that had attacked them while they were traveling. Since Sasori was not human he no longer had his puppets or weapons. He had no scrolls or anything, just chakra and a few jutsus. They were currently on their way to get weapons for Sasori in a nearby base.

The Jounin were pretty strong but they had yet to notice another chakra signature in the area. _Morons, _he thought to himself. _It should be very clear that he's not the only one here. _He smirked and watched the battle as it proceeded.

He was snapped out viewing the fight when Sakura seemed to stir. She took in a deep breath and rolled on her side, wincing slightly as she did so. He jumped slightly when the branch shook and the Kunoichi almost slipped off of the trees large limb. He turned to see Deidara behind him and nodded.

"Finish them off?" He asked the blonde. Deidara nodded and Sasori picked Sakura up in his arms. "OK then let's get going. I need some weapons." Deidara snickered and Sasori looked back with emotionless eyes.

"What's so funny", he asked?

"When you're done getting your answers", he said. "Why don't you make her the first of your new collection. I hate your art but... I think it would be interesting. We'll have to take her everywhere anyway. Leader-samma said not to let her go."

Sasori pondered on the thought as they walked on. It was not a bad idea, he needed new puppets and what was better than getting revenge by turning the human who had changed him, into a puppet. It seemed like a good payment to him.

**(-/_\-) Hn...) [Like my break? Now it's everyone's POV]**

They had stopped at the hideout where they found the weapons Sasori needed, including the other members Itachi and Kisame. They were staying there for a while as well.

Itachi looked at the girl Sasori was carrying and looked at the red head.

"Why do you have my foolish little brother's teammate?" He questioned with his droning voice. "And why are you human?"

"Your second question is the exact reason I have her with me", he replied dully. "I don't know how she did it but somehow she turned me human in the midst of battle. She has yet to awaken."

"I wouldn't say she has yet to awaken, yeah", Deidara said. "She looks like she's definitely about to scream." Sasori looked down to see the girl's eyes wide open with panic, she was pale white, and stiffened when he looked down. Itachi disappeared in a murder of crows and Kisame just walked off quickly as Sakura let out a piercing scream.

Sasori dropped the pink haired Kunoichi and she landed flat on her feet jumping back, making distance between her and the two Akatsuki members.

"I thought I got rid of you. You stupid puppet", she growled when she regained color to her skin. Sasori narrowed his eyes at the girl at her last comment.

"Actually I'm not a puppet any more thanks to the one standing in front of me", he growled. Sakura smirked and raised an eyebrow. Now it would be easy to kill him. She launched herself at the red head only to be slammed against the wall. She slumped down onto the floor as the Akatsuki member stared down at her with a glare that would scare the devil into hiding.

Sakura herself tried to look away but his harsh gaze wouldn't let her break.

"Tell me how you made me a human", he said. "And I'll let you become one of my collection." He smirked and Sakura slowly and stiffly shook her head.

"No", she said. "Never." Sasori punched her and she fell onto her side. Deidara watched the situation with interest. Sasori really had a short temper, Deidara could learn something from this. He looked at the pink haired Kunoichi to see tears streaming from her eyes. Sasori went to hit her once more and Deidara jumped up blocking the punch. He was amazed when he felt how much force he was going to hit the poor girl with.

"Sasori-danna", he said. "Stop you really are hurting her. She's already injured enough. Let her heal and then you can ask questions. Besides hurting her won't get you anywhere. She'll just refuse to tell you more."

Sakura looked up at the blonde she knew as Deidara from the battle in the cave and wiped her tears. Before she could thank him she was hoisted back into Sasori's arms going down a dark hallway.

The blonde followed behind, but she didn't want to take a chance at making Sasori angry. She looked up and met his auburn eyes. He didn't seem mad anymore at least. But she couldn't tell. He seemed quite good at masking his emotions.

They stopped at a door and Sasori simply kicked the door open. He walked in and dropped her on the floor. Deidara and entered and shit the door behind him mumbling, "he could have at least let me open the door, yeah." Sakura had a feeling Deidara didn't get to do much with the angry red head.

"U-Um Sasori-san", she said. "You're bleeding. Your hand is bleeding." Sasori looked down at his hand to see she was right, his knuckles were bleeding. He clenched and unclenched his fist. Deidara was right he was hurting her. Being a puppet he never really noticed how hard he hit people. Now that he was human he should be able to tell.

"W-Would", she cleared her throat. "Would you like me to heal your hand? Or can you go like that, it could affect battle if anything were to happen. It could be a weak point or get infected-" Sasori glared at her and then clenched his fist once more.

"Just heal my hand", he grumbled. Sakura nodded and stood up walking over to where he sat on his bed. She took a seat next to him and began to heal his hand. She finished quickly since it was only a small wound.

_I'll play the scared captive card, _Sakura thought to herself. _When they're sleeping I'll escape. _Sakura stood up and walked over to a chair on the other side of the room. She sat down and turned sideways, letting her head hang off one end and her legs hang off the other.

Sasori looked at his hand. The reason because he had the wound was because he hit her, and yet she healed him. Why? He would find that out later. He nodded to Deidara and the two Akatsuki members went through a series of hand signs. Sakura watched confused and Sasori smirked.

"You think we'd go to sleep with the room unprotected?" He asked? "You're dead wrong. The barrier we set up doesn't allow people in. Or _out_."Sakura cursed under her breath. There went her chance to escape. The only was you could do that was to break the barrier. Breaking a barrier with her brute strength was easy. Finding out what the barrier was, not so much.

Not long after the two Akatsuki went to sleep and Sakura's bright green eyes still glowed. How was she going to get out of there?

* * *

So Sakura refused to answer him and she paid the price. But when she heals Sasori's wound that he got from hurting her he's stuck and confused.

**Me:** Whew that chapter made me feel great.

**Sakura: **I was punched TT__TT

**Sasori:** Sorry...

**Sakura: **It's ok!

**Me&Sakura: **-Tacklehug Sasori-

**Sasori: **Thanks guys -sniffle-. Anyway thank Mello for making me feel better and **REVIEW!**


	3. New Nicknames

So here it is, Chapter 3! I love this story so far, so I won't discontinue unless absolutely needed. Anyway please enjoy ~ MelloMusic!

**Bold, **Underlined, _Italics, **you know what they're used for. If not well it's obvious.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did the series would probably suck. **

* * *

**Patience**

**New nicknames**

Sakura blinked her eyes open to see the two Akatsuki members were already up. They seemed to be in the middle of a fight about their art so Sakura shut her eyes. She wanted to hear this.

"Art is not eternal, yeah", Deidara shouted. "Art is fleeting and should only last a moment."

"Well you must have screwed up vision", he growled. "Eternal art is the best. It doesn't disappear right before your eyes in a second." Deidara laughed quietly but Sasori caught it.

"What's so funny", he snapped? Deidara laughed louder now.

"It seems that you're no longer a puppet Sasori. Your so called "art" seems to have left you, yeah."

_Silence._

Then there was a loud crash. Sakura's eyes blinked open and she stretched, making it seem like she just woke up. Her eyes widened when she saw that Deidara was no where in the room, yet there was a huge hole in the wall.

Sasori looked over at her, his auburn eyes flicked from annoyance to nothing. She needed to know how he did that. Sakura could use that sometime.

"You're awake", he said. "Going to tell me how you changed me into a human?" Sakura shook her head and crossed her arms looking at the hole in the wall. She tried to compose her face so she didn't look afraid. Last time she didn't give him an answer she was attacked.

"No I won't tell you, but I will tell you one thing", she replied. He raised an eyebrow as she stood up. She walked over and came face to face with him. "You're a jerk."

_JACKPOT! _She was completely composed with no emotions. Though that was a lucky shot. She turned and jumped through the hole in the wall, the barrier had obviously been dropped. Then she walked over to the blonde who was trying to stand up.

"Here", she said holding out a hand. The blonde looked at her hand as if she was tricking him or something then took it, allowing her to pull him up.

"Thanks", he said with a nod. He then began to walk down the hall. Sakura figured since they WERE at an Akatsuki base he must have something to do. She felt bad for the blonde, having to deal with Sasori the Violent Redhead (her new nickname for him). Deidara really reminded her of her friend Ino back in Konahagakure. She didn't know much about him. Heck the only thing she knew was that he was blonde, and had blue eyes. But hey who wouldn't try to find their friends in random people when they were, well I don't know...? Taken against their will!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Sakura reentered the room she saw Sasori sitting on his bed drumming his fingers soundlessly. He looked deep in thought and Sakura didn't want to interrupt. No need in getting hurt once more by the rampaging red head (sweet another nickname).

So Sakura turned and went to go out the hole, which was the quietest way she could think of leaving. But right as she went t step through his head snapped over to where she was and he narrowed his eyes.

"Where do you think your going?"

"... Find Deidara."

"_Really now_?"

"Yes..."

He stood up and walked over standing on her right with one hand on the broken wall. He smirked and looked out into the dark hall then back at Sakura.

"Because if you are. You wouldn't mind if I go with you", he said. Sakura tried her new no emotion face and nothing came out. She looked actually slightly dumbstruck. Was he offering to help or did he think she was trying to escape? Well the second one was sort of obvious.

"I'd rather try and find him on my own. He looks like he got hurt from your jerk fest earl-" she was cut off when he stepped through the hole in the wall and glared at her with his harsh auburn eyes.

"It wasn't a question. I said you wouldn't mind, not a question", he held out a hand, probably in an attempt to be nice and pull her through. But she rolled her eyes and simply jumped through herself. Then she walked down the hall with Sasori behind her.

He soon passed by and she glared daggers into the Violent Redhead's back.

**(SASORI'S POV)**

Sasori ignored the feeling over her glare. It was like she was trying to burn a hole through him just by glaring.

He looked down the hall. He knew she didn't really want to find Deidara, she just wanted to try and escape. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

Did she really think she could leave when he still wanted his answer?

Sasori stopped and turned around. Sakura immediately tried to compose your face and he tried to hold back a slight laugh. Why was she doing that?

"Why won't you give me an answer", he asked? Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Why should I?"

"Because I have power over you right now. I can easily kill you."

"But you won't kill me. Not until I give you an answer."

Sasori glared at her and turned around.

"Smart girl", he replied then continued down the hall once more. Up ahead he could see Itachi walking. The older Uchiha turned around and looked at Sasori.

"Looking for Deidara", he asked? Sasori nodded and he looked down the hall. "He's not far ahead. He was mumbling about you being a jerk, moron, and so on." Sasori nodded and looked back at Sakura.

"Keep her will you", he asked? "I'll go find him. Until then I need to make sure she doesn't walk off." Itachi just nodded and Sasori walked off into the darkness once more, leaving Sakura with Itachi.

**(SAKURA'S POV)**

She looked over at Itachi. She had to admit she was afraid to be with the traitor Uchiha.

"I-Itachi", she muttered. He looked over, his emotionless eyes resting on her.

"Hn."

"Why did you kill the Uchihas?" He looked away and Sakura waited for an answer but it never came.

Why wouldn't he tell anyone? Sakura believed it was something about measuring his power. But... Someone wouldn't kill their whole entire clan for that reason.

Would they? She shivered at the thought and sat down against the wall, waiting for Deidara and Sasori to come back.

* * *

Sakura gave him a nickname, two to be exact.

**Me: **That wasn't my best I don't think.

**Sakura: **You write good!

**Me:** Really?

**Sasori: **No...

**Sakura&Me: **-Glare- Sasori. -Tackle-

**Deidara: **-Laugh- Well Mello hopes you enjoyed! Please **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wow... This chapter might be a _bit _confusing. Well it might not be for the reader... But to me it was. Haha, well enjoy. ~ MelloMusic!

**Bold, **Underlined, _Italics, __**you know what they're used for. If not well it's obvious.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No matter how much I beg!**

* * *

Sakura drummed her fingers on the ground as she waited for the two to return. It was pretty boring sitting there with Itachi, not once did he try to strike a conversation.

When she heard grumbling from down the hall she turned to see Deidara and Sasori, both obviously hurt. Sasori's right cheek was bruised and the bridge of his nose was bleeding while Deidara had a black eye, bruised forehead and left cheek. Sakura rolled her eyes; did those two ever stop fighting?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After she had healed the two boys Deidara had gone off again. Sakura tried to go off with him but Sasori refused to let her leave, it was like a five-year-old and their new pet puppy (except she wasn't treated as nice as Akamaru was).

She sat in the chair once more as Sasori put up the barrier around the room again. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the walls with an annoyed glare. She wouldn't try and leave when he was awake AND right there, bad combination.

She watched as Sasori worked on something, he had his back turned so she couldn't really see.

"Are you making something?" She asked. She waited for an answer but nothing came except an annoyed grunt. "A puppet I'm guessing. Where did you find the time to kill someone when you had to keep track of me."

He looked back and turned around placing his feet on the floor and leaning in her direction, the same blank expression plastered on his face.

"I don't always need a real person to make a puppet", he said. "They can be made out of anything. Wood is probably a good example, but the trees must be grown with chakra and nothing more." Sakura stared at him for a second and he sighed, leaning back.

"Are you dumb or are you just registering that information for later", he asked? "Because when I get my answer, girl, I won't simply make a copy of you. I'll kill you and-". Sakura covered her ears and he smirked.

"Way too easy, and I thought you were a medic", he said. She growled and clenched her fist sending a punch at him, that he simply caught. "Calm down now. We don't need anyone getting hurt here." Sakura felt a pinch in her hand and he let go. He opened his had to show a needle tinged purple, poison.

Everything turned black and she head laughing, "now you'll be quiet for a while."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Deidara walked back into the room he saw at least three puppets resting against the wall and Sakura passed out in the chair. He looked at Sasori he was looking at him with his indifferent look and Deidara cleared his throat, "should I ask what happened, yeah?"

Sasori looked away and pulled out three scrolls performing the necessary jutsu and seals to seal his puppets. When he finished he stood up and picked up Sakura, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Come on, we have to go now", he told Deidara. He nodded and the two left the Akatsuki base.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Sakura opened her eyes she was still rather dizzy. She blinked a couple times and saw she was just staring at the ground. Wait... Why? She was dropped suddenly onto the ground and thanks to gravity, took all the impact.

"Owww", she whined sitting up. Sasori looked over and glared at her.

"Stand up", he ordered. "We're still walking." She stood up and tried to access her chakra but had no success. She growled, the Violent Redhead had sealed away her chakra!

That didn't put her in a good mood. She grumbled and followed along.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I hate you", she repeated as they traversed through the mountain trails. "I hate you, I hate you, I ha-"

CRASH

Deidara burst out laughing as she tripped and did a face plant in the dirt.

"That was awesome, yeah", he yelled. "You should have seen your-"

BAM

Sakura was just getting up so see the blonde smack into a tree. She started laughing as well and Sasori stopped watching the two with an uninterested look.

"Both of you watch where you're going", he growled. Sakura looked up and shot him a glare.

"You know you're such a stiff', she snapped. "Lighten up will you?!" Deidara looked at his partner with a sly smile.

"The girl is right Sasori", he said. "Stiff as wood. Or was, now you're just a stiff." Deidara and Sakura laughed, giving each other a high-five, but quickly pulled back when Sasori glared daggers at them.

"I am not a stiff", he growled. "So shut up Deidara. Why don't you just go make out with those mouths on your hands." Deidara and Sakura narrowed their eyes and walked on. Both stopped and looked back at him.

"Oh that's just cold."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Deidara and Sakura were staying behind as Sasori took the lead, grumbling to himself. He didn't seem very happy today.

"What's his deal, yeah?" Deidara asked. "When he was puppet he was a lot calmer." Sakura laughed.

"It's an affect", she replied. "If you were an emotionless puppet for a long time and suddenly got all your emotions back, what would you do? I mean honestly, all of this is just him letting out all of the bottled up emotions from that time. I wouldn't be amazed if one second he's on a rampage and the next he's in such a mellow mood it's unbearable."

Deidara stared at her for a second and then laughed, "you sure can talk, Pinky." Sakura laughed as well.

"You were the one that asked", she replied. She watched as Sasori stumbled a bit and silently laughed. She didn't want to take the risk of him throwing her off the side of the mountain, with no chakra it was a bit hard to stop yourself.

She was surprised when the Violent Redhead stopped and turned around looking her right in the eyes. She halted where she was and Deidara did the same. Did she hear her laugh?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What was it, five, ten minutes he had been staring her right in the eyes now? No hint of anything, anger, annoyance, ANYTHING!

"Sakura, Deidara", he looked at his feet for a second and then looked back at them with clenched fists. He seemed to be regretting what he was going to say next before he even said it. "About what happened earlier. I didn't mean... I mean, I just... But I..."

"Are you trying to apologize?" Sakura asked with wide eyes in disbelief. The captor was apologizing to his partner AND the captive. Something was wrong about this picture. Sasori had locked eyes with her again but quickly looked away turning on his heel and walking off again.

What was wrong with him?

* * *

Is Sasori trying to hide something from both of them? And what is this with him suddenly apologizing?

**Me: **Hahaha, bring the mystery.

**Sakura: **Mello you're crazy.

**Me: **I'm not crazy! I'm psychotic there's a HUGE difference.

**Sasori: **Not really.

**Deidara: **-Holds back Mello-

**Me: **Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!

**Sakura: **-Nervous laugh-. Well then uhm, please **REVIEW!**


	5. Protect To get to the 10 tailed

OK so this part of the story I wanted to add in a bit of a battle scene! Yippee my favorite! So then, -clears throat- let it begin! By the way, at the start please don't think Deidara is portrayed as gay. He's just messing around because him and Sakura were bored. Oh and I added my own village. You'll see in the story ^ ^ (Plus my own tailed beast(s).) Oh by the way, when I do a certain person's POV I will put it in first person instead. Please don't get thrown off. If you do then just tell me in a review and I'll go back to how I used to do it. Thanks! ~ MelloMusic

**Bold, **_Italics, _Underlined_,__**You should know what they're used for by now.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Ya get that?! Huh, do ya punk? –Trips- OK, on with the story.**

* * *

**Patience **

**Protect**

Sasori sighed as he listened to Deidara and Sakura chatter like morons. They both apparently had a lot to say, Deidara would talk about his art, Sakura would stand and awe and listen to him. When they got too far behind he couldn't hear the talk; it was more like mumbling. Then he heard a giggle from behind and he slightly smirked, her laugh was entertaining.

Sasori obviously wasn't around girls much, because all he usually heard were guys laughs, like Deidara and Tobi... Which were the only ones who really laughed. Now that he was traveling with a female the laugh was foreign to him, but he liked the difference. But why was she laughing? Then came his answer-

"Sasori_-kun"_, two people said gripping onto his arms. Of course Sakura and Deidara, who else? He pulled his arms away as the two burst out in laughter.

"You should have seen your face, yeah", he laughed. "You looked all distorted and such. It must suck not being able to keep a puppet calm, composed face, yeah."

"I hate you two"; he said simply walking off. "Find another way to quench your boredom." Right as he said that two ninja jumped out from the trees and he sighed, "just what we need."

Sakura smiled in hope that these two ninja would be able to save her here, Deidara was OK and Sasori was fun to bother but she was still being hurt for answers every day, and she was still a prisoner limited to things she could do.

The two ninja landed with one in front of the group and the other at the back.

"You will not pass", said the one in front of them. "The Village Hidden in the Mountains does not allow your kind."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Our kind", Deidara repeated with a smirk. "Are you implying we're not normal? Come here and say that to my face." Deidara took a step forward and Sasori shot his hand out, blocking his path.

"Leader-sama has business with these people remember", he snapped. "We need the Jinchuuriki kid? Even though I would gladly just walk away from this mission." Sasori whispered the last part to himself. No need having Deidara tell Leader-sama what he thinks of the missions.

The two ninja jumped at them and Sasori and Deidara stood there calmly. They had the same glint in their eyes and it was as if when they fought others their quarrels were just games.

Deidara put his hand in the bag at his side and Sasori pulled out a scroll, both with a smirk.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Just as the ninja were close enough to attack there was a huge explosion with the following of Deidara yelling, "now **THAT'S** what I call art, yeah!" The smoke cleared and there was a huge clang. The ninja that had advanced from behind was now on the ground.

Sakura had to look away from the scene, she may have been a ninja but it was a bit over her blood limit. The right side of the guy's face had been blown off and there was a hole through his stomach. Leaving the guy laying dead in a bloody mess.

The other one was still standing, glaring at them with such intensity it actually burned. Sasori still looked calm and collected, not an emotion betrayed.

The ninja began running at Sasori with great speed and the puppet master simply laughed. His fingers twitched and five puppets advanced on the ninja from out of the trees, shooting many different things, mini shuriken, senbon, kunai, poison, the works.

The ninja simply dodged, holding his breath and made space between him and the Violent Redhead.

He wasn't scratched a bit. Sakura watched as he made the hand signs necessary for a shadow clone jutsu. When he was done there were millions of him all sharing the same glare. Sakura was amazed to see so many shadow clones. It was almost like watching Naruto's jutsu.

Three of the shadow dopplegangers caught Sakura and four got Deidara. She kicked at the clones, but failed to hit any of them. She growled in annoyance. Captured while still a captive, wasn't that great?

She was now being pulled away and she cursed under her breath. If Sasori hadn't put that seal on her, she would be able to fight back and take the stupid clones out. All three clones pulled out katanas and held them over her throat, stomach, and legs.

Joy now she was being threatened once more. Deidara seemed to be calm enough with the occasional insult. She knew very well he could get out of that situation at any point in time but it seemed he was going to leave it to his partner instead. It's like he was waiting for something...

**(Sasori's POV)**

I smirked watching as the clones took away my partner and our captive. Did they think I cared? I glanced back at Sakura and narrowed my eyes; I still needed an answer though.

I examined the situation and kept my eyes on the source. He was surrounded by a group of his clones, a moron indeed. My fingers twitched as I set off the trap I had set. It wasn't hard to do when earlier the two just stood there staring at the two Akatsuki and the pink haired Kunoichi.

The ground underneath the large crowd rumbled as three puppets shot out of the ground, creating puffs of smoke through the air as the clones disappeared. Sasori smirked and looked back at, Deidara and Sakura. He was perfectly fine until he saw the katana pressed against her throat. The extras didn't mater. Kakuzu could simply put her back together later if her legs and stomach were cut.

But the neck. If the jugular were hit, it was all over. He would never get his answers.

"Move near them and both of them die", the ninja said. I let out a slight chuckle, one that basically said, "and you think I care?" The ninja didn't seemed to get this and the clones tightened their grip on the katanas. I was surprised he could hold a clone jutsu for that long... But could he go for much longer?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I sighed. Twenty minutes and fifteen seconds. He fought me used jutsu and STILL could keep the clones up. What did this guy have, unlimited chakra? Eighteen seconds... Why was I counting? I looked over at Sakura and Deidara. The blonde looked annoyed and seemed to be muttering something unheard, while Sakura... Just stood there, like she was deep in thought.

I looked back at the ninja in front of me. He still hadn't wasted any of my puppets. In fact I was merely toying with the guy. If I wasn't so bored I could simply...

I raised my index finger ever so slightly, causing a sword to protrude from his stomach. The clones disappeared and I turned to see Sakura's knees buckle. I jumped forward and caught her swiftly in my arms before she hit the ground and I looked to Deidara who gave my a thumbs up.

"I guess she couldn't just stand still for so long", he laughed. I looked over at the blonde indifferently.

"It's a poison I created that seals chakra and takes affect on the body", I stated. "She's simply getting the affect. Blood could set it off and your show well..." I looked over at the body full of holes only a few feet behind us. "Could have set it off."

Deidara shrugged and I carried the unconscious Sakura over my shoulder as we continued toward the village.

**(Sasori's POV over)**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They got into the village unnoticed. Both Sasori and Deidara had changed their appearances into the people they had fought earlier, which was quite convenient. They were allowed straight in. It was easy, a headband and a name and you're in.

They had asked why Sakura was passed out and Deidara said that they found her passed out on the mountain trails... Which was technically true. Except they didn't find her, she just passed out on them.

Now it was time for capturing their target.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**(The targets POV)**

"Yoru", I shouted pulling my black hair in annoyance as my blue eyes scanned the halls for my cat. I was the type of boy who didn't like to wait and being the Takekage's son, I didn't have to. But this cat was getting on my last nerve.

My black ninja sandals clapped on the wooden floors and echoed down the hall. I was heading back to my room. I couldn't look for the stupid animal any longer.

When I entered my room I stopped in front of the mirror and pulled off my headband. Today I wasn't wearing anything to interesting, unlike my usual ninja attire. I simply had on a black tee shirt and baggy blue pants.

I turned and saw the little blue (ish) cat sitting on my window seat and narrowed my eyes.

"I can't believe you ditched me you little tuft of fluff", I yelled raising my arm in the air. My eyes changed from normal and had a red tint to them.

"You dare run from me!" There was a loud yowl, and I left my room, eyes normal and all. Two guards stiffened as I passed by. Yes everyone inside the Takekage's tower knew that I had a demon resting inside me. Everyone inside was afraid except my father. Everyone outside the tower had no idea. I smiled and exited the tower.

* * *

So, so was it good? I hope it was, I hope it was! I truly do! I should probably stop eating this cake. Yes I should, yes I should!

**Sasori: **-Steals cake- Bad Mello cake is bad for you. –Takes a bite-

**Me: **SAAAAASOOOOORIIIIIIIIII! GIVEMEMYCAKE –Death glare-

**Sasori:** -clears throat- But we should be nice to the person that had to write this. –Hands me cake-

**Me: **YAY! Please **REVIEW!**


	6. Authors Note

**OK I just want everyone to know that I am working on a couple of fanfictions at once. Connected, Patience, AND a Death Note one that I will be starting soon. I won't be updating these that fast anymore due to that. I know it may not seem like much but I am HORRIBLE at multitasking xD. Anyway please don't stop reading. I'll still update it just won't be as fast. Thank you ~ M3oMusic**


	7. Meeting

I said it was on Hiatus but then I finally got an idea! So this story shall go on, updates won't be as fast as they used to be but I assure you the will continue on! I hope my old readers will come back, losing readers would suck in all honesty. Well anyway I'm going to begin the story! The start is Sakura's dream so pay attention! ENJOY! ~ MelloMusic

**Bold, **_Italics, _Underlined_,__**You should know what they're used for by now.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If you don't know that by now then you have problems.**

* * *

**Patience **

**Meeting**

* * *

**(Sakura's POV!)**

It was dark and cold. That's all that explained where I was. I was chilled down to the bone and it felt as if I had been plunged into icy water.

_Yet, there was something peaceful about the coldness in this land. It was almost as if it was trying to protect me, for it had already surrounded me and got me into its grasp. _

_I breathed in and choked. Fire. Extreme heat. It was just so sudden and the burst shocked me from head to toe. But it also led to sight. A flame burst in front of me and I looked at it in question, realizing it was growing slowly lighting up the area around it. _

_Soon the darkness around me dissipated, and I could see my surroundings clearer. _

_I was standing in front of a campfire, the heat and seemingly beautiful look drawing me in. I stepped closer and the fire hissed dangerously. My eyes widened and I stopped, peering at the source of flickering heat questionably._

_Moving my eyes from the fire I looked around, seeing I was in a field, one that stretched on and on for what seemed like miles. And somewhere out in the field I could see a lake, in which I couldn't tell was large or small._

_The fire hissed again and I looked back at it, narrowing my eyes. _

_It was beckoning to me once more._

_As I started to go over to the fire, the heat became suddenly intense. I shrieked as the flame began to crawl over my arms and up my legs, engulfing me in terrible and unimaginable pain. I looked around for something to douse the fire, for I knew simply rolling on the ground would just set the grass on fire._

_I turned, seeing the lake closer than ever, so close in fact, my foot slipped into the icy surface. I wasn't in the water all the way yet, but it was already started to send chills up and down my spine._

_Hand like figures shot out of the water, their transparent fingers wrapping around my leg and pulling me in, while the flames of the fire tried to grab at me. Before I was fully under I heard someone scream my name in despair, "Sakura!"_

_I stiffened as I was pulled into the icy depths once more. Th-that voice! It sounded so familiar and the way it basically cried out to me._

"_N-NARUTO!"_

_The water muffled my voice and someone appeared next to me, hidden in darkness so I couldn't see him or her that well except for a slight outline. _

"_Shhh", they hissed in the water so clearly it seemed surreal. "Now tell me-" A new type of cold began to form around me, so cold it hurt and began to freeze my skin and I let out a scream of pain before they could finish._

_**-----**_

I felt someone shake me harshly and I jumped up pulling back a fist and smashing it into the person's head in defense. There was a loud crash as the person fell to the ground and I leaned over the side of the couch I was sleeping on, to see Deidara laying on the ground holding his nose.

"Ow that was painful, yeah", he groaned. I let a smirk spread across me face and I sat up on the couch looking around.

"Good it looks like I got payback", I snapped. "It seems-" Before I could say anything else there was a searing pain on my cheek and I fell to my side, laying on the couch a burning feeling where I was struck. Sasori was leaning over me a scowl on his face hand still raised from striking me. Deidara seeing the situation was getting bad, decided to slide back and sit down on one of the beds to watch from a relatively "safe" distance.

"You're our captive", he growled. "Try anything and we'll result to injuring you beyond your healing abilities. Now sit up."

I did as told and crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes distastefully. When I could use my chakra correctly and was stronger I would kill him, and I wouldn't hesitate. I opened my mouth and hissed out one word, "_what?"_

"Well then since you seem to be listening now we must start with our first order of business", he said calmly. "How did you turn me into a human?" My eyes didn't change from my glare and I raised a hand waving it carelessly.

"Why should I tell you?" I growled.

His next actions were too fast to see, so I was sitting there wide eyed at the unexpected movement. He grabbed my arms and was suddenly dangerously close to my own face, his eyes narrowed and glaring coldly.

"I want my answer"; he basically spat at me. "And I want it now."

He slipped a syringe from the right sleeve of his cloak filled with an almost transparent substance. He moved back so his face wasn't so close anymore, but he was still holding my arms and my legs felt strangely limp.

With his advantage he flipped over my arm and the needlepoint scratched down my arm and to the main vein. I felt the cold tip press against my skin and my eyes widened even more.

Why I couldn't react at all I didn't know, but it seemed that now I couldn't even move, for he had let go of my arms and they just hung limply at my side before he had even begun to press the needle through the skin.

He was just about to use the poison; at least that's what I guessed it was; when Deidara grabbed his arm and yanked it back, pulling the needle away.

"Sasori-no-danna don't do it she'll eventually talk, yeah", he said nodding to his redhead partner. Sasori grunted and stood up.

"Shut up Deidara or I'll have to figure you've gone soft", he growled. The blond merely glared at him.

"I'm not the one who hesitated when about to use that needle", he snapped. With that Sasori just stared at him and then burst out laughing like a mad man leaving Deidara looking at him bewildered. "What's so funny, yeah?"

Sasori smiled and held up the syringe pressing the end so the liquid inside trickled down the needle. He stuck his friend in the arm and injected it, making Deidara fall to the ground.

"Danna, what is that", he yelled from his spot on the floor. Sasori merely rolled his eyes at him.

"You should be able to tell, it's not poison or anything, it's something I made up to loosen the muscles and clear it of paralysis. So the poison I used on Pinky over there, before she passed out did as said. Results are as so, Pinky can you move your arms or legs?"

I looked at him baffled. He was using that to help me? Why? I replied as followed, "no I can not."

Sasori came back over again and stuck the needle where he had stopped earlier on my wrist and injected the substance. For a second, I had believed it was a lie because my limbs felt frozen. But then my finger twitched and I felt my whole body tingle as if it had just been asleep.

Then I flexed both my arms and rolled my feet in a circle. He wasn't lying. He had been trying to scare an answer out of me earlier by an inaudible threat that actually would help me, I concluded.

"Now that Pinky here can move, lets get out of this hotel and get the Jinchuuriki."

**-----**

I followed along between the two Akatsuki members, Sasori ahead Deidara behind. They had once more transformed into the ninja in which they had fought and were walking towards the Takekage's tower. I couldn't help but wonder why the Akatsuki were even trying to get the Jinchuuriki, I knew that they wanted the Bijuu but what I wanted to know was _why _they wanted them. It all seemed pointless in my eyes. To gain power was one of my theories but it seemed that they already had enough of that. Each member was extremely powerful; at least that's what I had gathered.

Another thing I wondered was, were all the Akatsuki members powerful at all? Maybe that's why they needed the Bijuu, to create the ultimate weapon and use it to overthrow nations. It was confusing indeed and it seemed you couldn't always just look at something and know everything about it. Such as the saying, you can't judge a book by its cover.

I was so into my thoughts I hadn't realized we had stopped and I skidded to a quick halt, nearly crashing into Sasori in the process.

"Stay out here with Pinky", Sasori said, turning and shoving me harshly towards the blond. Deidara narrowed his eyes and looked at his companion confused.

"You're not getting the Jinchuuriki yourself", he snapped. "I'm going to help. It won't be pleasant getting a new partner, yeah."

Sasori scowled and then looked at me. Before I could react he had appeared in front of me, the breath knocked out as his fist connected with my stomach. As I fell there was a prick in my arm and I cursed in my head, he had poisoned me again! My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, my eyes sliding closed in a forced sleep.

**(Sasori's POV)**

I let the girl drop and then turned to my partner, "there, that should help." Deidara nodded to me and then looked at Sakura.

"You know you really should just knock her out, all that poison could kill her, yeah", he said, blinking slowly and then turning to look back at me. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"It's harmless, natural it won't do anything", I replied gesturing to her with one hand. "Now pick her up and we can get going."

**-----**

I walked through the Takekage's tower, Deidara following behind with Sakura over his shoulder. It was strange, we had transformed back to normal and there was not even a slight disturbance in the tower. No guards, anything.

I looked down on of the halls to see and open door, the only one I had actually seen open since we entered. I turned my corner and made my way towards the room.

As I neared it, everything started to feel chakra pulsing from the room in such great amounts I almost didn't want to keep going, and yet I did. Closing in on the room I stepped in front of the door to see a boy sitting on a window seat, eyes radiating a strange red.

"Ah Akatsuki", the boy said, turning to look at Deidara and I, "I knew I felt some strange chakra the other day."

* * *

BUM BUM BUM! YAY! So they meet the Jinchuuriki! Woot. So yeah I thought I did fairly well on this chapter. The dream might be a bit confusing, but if you know what it is, you can tell me in your review or drop me a message or you could simply just wait and see if you were correct. Thanks and **REVIEW!**


End file.
